


Sidekick (Dad! Enomoto Drabble Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Comic, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, tatsuya enomoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When Enomoto puts his daughter down for bed, she begs him for one more comic.Fluff, Drabble Parenthood, Fatherhood, the rare Enomoto piece





	Sidekick (Dad! Enomoto Drabble Fluff)

“Alright, let’s get you to bed.”

“Can you read the next part of the Green Lantern, papa?”

Enomoto chuckled as he dressed his daughter in her pajamas, looking at her eager face. The minute he had let her start reading the comic series, she had become infatuated with the comic, wanting to read a little bit of it every night before bed, whether it be when he was home or over video chat. He was so tightly wrapped around her finger that he couldn’t refuse her, so he picked up the comic book that he had set on her bedside table.

“Alright, but only one, okay?”

“Mhm~”

The man smiled and sat on her bed, leaning back against the headboard and letting her crawl into his lap. He brought his arms around her and opened up to the start of the comic, and began to read out the dialogue as she looked along, her eyes wide with happiness as the Green Lanterns escapades passed in front of her. She would occasionally shout out some of the mottos, and he would chuckle as one of her tiny fists would accompany her excited little voice. 

Before too long, he found that she was nestled into the crook of his arm, fast asleep from a long day of playing with papa. He set the comic aside on the nightstand and picked her up, slipping off of the bed and laying her down, bringing her covers up to her chin as she slept. After giving her a gentle kiss on her head, he went to leave the room, switching off the light so that her turtle nightlight could protect her from whatever monsters lurked in the closet. He smiled and watched a bit as she slept, her tiny ribcage rising and falling with her breaths.

'My precious little side kick~'


End file.
